


The Grimm Fate Of The Silver Eyes

by Corruptionhentai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Modification, Corruption, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Multi, Netorare, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shoujo-ai, Silver Eyes, Transformation, Yuri, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corruptionhentai/pseuds/Corruptionhentai
Summary: What would happen if Salem were to get her hands on a young silver eyed huntress in training and her secret love interest? (Ruby,Weiss,Salem)This is not a story for the faint of heart. It is a dark twisted story where good is overcome and evil takes over. This is a tale of debauchery and depravity, where hope and faith are broken for two huntresses in training. This is not the fairy tale. Its the tale you would tell when inviting others to the dark side.





	The Grimm Fate Of The Silver Eyes

Grimm Fate of the Silver Eyes

"Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down." -Qrow Branwen

* * *

"Hiyah!" Ruby cried out as she dug her scythe into the Grimm beast that approached her. With a squeal of pain, the beast fell over and scattering into black dust.

"Haa!" Weiss yelled with the swing of her sword, slicing the arm off of a Grimm Ursa.

"I got it!" Ruby told her as she repositioned, executing the Ursa with a headshot.

"That's the last of them..." Weiss said as she put away her sword, catching her breath. "But why were there so many?"

"Hehe, that's 16 Grimm for me and only 15 for you. You owe me a dozen cookies!"

"Are you even listening?..." Weiss replied flatly.

"Hmm? Are you trying to make excuses ice queen?" Ruby teased.

"I did NOT lose you DOLT. I did most of the work on that last one and-" Weiss paused, giving a disappointed sigh before continuing. "Nevermind, let's just go before more Grimm show up. Our auras aren't looking too good right now."

"Oh! Let's go meet up with Blake and Yang so I can tell them I won." Ruby said, using her semblance to do dash beside Weiss and grab her hand, stringing her along as she walked forward.

"You didn't even w- Oh forget it!" Weiss replied, pouting. She glanced down at their interlocked hands, her cheeks starting to flush as she thought of the intimacy Ruby so casually did.

"You know you're far too comfortable with me you know?"

Ruby started to giggle at that, looking back to Weiss with a smile. _She's so cute…_ Ruby thought to herself as she spoke with her joking attitude. "What's wrong with that? Melting your heart am I, Ice Queen?".

"You know...sometimes hearing that from you really hurts." Weiss said with some reluctance.

Ruby's expression softened and her smile faded into a more serious apologetic expression. She stopped walking and turned her whole body to face Weiss, grabbing her hand with both of hers. "Aw, Weiss. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, I was just joking."

Weiss closed her eyes and couldn't help but smirk. "Yes yes, I know. Don't look so sad, I'm not that fragile."

"Weiss!" Ruby yelped and Weiss's eyes shot open. A rush of adrenaline kicked in. Weiss gripped Ruby's hand tightly and focused her vision. A long black Grimm arm was stretching from the darkness, but she couldn't see where it was coming from.

Before Weiss she could even pull out Myrtenaster, she felt Ruby's hand rip away from her. Ruby was dragged roughly and quickly into the darker depths of the forest.

Weiss stumbled back, catching her footing and chasing forwarded as she pulled out her sword. Creating Glyphs to increase her velocity, she dashed forward at immense speed and used an enhanced attack intending to cut the arm off. But as she did, the unseen monster's other arm dashed forward in an attempt to stop her. She dodged away and succeeded in saving Ruby, but not before it scratched her arm. She let out a howl of pain. She grabbed Ruby and pulled her back, allowing Ruby to pull out her Scythe.

"Well when I kill this thing, It'll be a tie won't it?" Weiss said, preparing to battle, straightening her posture, exposing her bleeding arm.

"Yeah…" Ruby answered in a more serious tone. She heard beeping and glanced at her scroll, Weiss's aura was exhausted. "Weiss are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me, focus on the-"

Without a word, Weiss was smacked a few meters back by a third arm, immediately being knocked unconscious.

_Another arm?! _Ruby thought as she stared in disbelief, turning her attention to Weiss. _Weiss!?_

Ruby could only take a glance to see Weiss's motionless body before focusing on her own evasion. She was able to use her semblance to dodge away, preparing herself now for more surprise attacks. She fought back, cutting the arms that approached her, only to see them regenerate at a rapid rate. In screams of pain, the angered monster revealed itself to her. It was an unfamiliar Grimm. It looked humanoid, but with an almost liquid-like body and it had what seemed to be a dozen or more arms sticking out of it's back.

Ruby's increased mobility allowed her evade, but she couldn't get any meaningful damage. Rather than fleeing she attempted to save Weiss.

That was when a Grimm arm grabbed her hair, pulling it roughly and smacking her to the ground. The other arms restrained her and pinned her looked up at her bleeding unconscious friend.

"D-Don't...touch...her…" Ruby demanded, focusing on her training. She grit her teeth, shifting her focus from the pain as her aura depleted rapidly. The arms draining it at a mere touch.

_Weiss is hurt...I can't lose here. Weiss...My best friend...the girl that I…._

Ruby opened her eyes, her silver irises glowed in magical light as she yelled "Let...her...go!"

There was a flash, and then the monster froze, immediately turning to stone at the gaze of her hidden power. She felt the arms crumbling around her and she broke them off her body, crying in pain. Her aura had been depleted.

"Have to...get out…" Ruby muttered to herself as she crawled towards Weiss. She winced in pain, clenching her torn clothing.

"My My. To think I'd find the young silver eyed warrior and her friend. I'll have you two pay for killing my newest pet... Especially you, Ruby Rose" A feminine voice stated in a cold, but pleased tone.

Ruby turned and could only get a glimpse of her captor.

"Salem?" Ruby said with true terror voice before she found Salem's hand holding Ruby's forehead, a dark aura putting her to sleep.

"Hush now. We'll have fun soon."

* * *

Ruby stirred in her sleep, her mind wandering as she heard familiar voices.

"She's awake. She's awake!" Blake announced.

"You really had us worried, you know sis?"

"Ruby. I'm sorry…" Weiss said with strain in her voice.

It was her team. They managed to save her.

"Ruby…" Weiss repeated.

Everything...

"Ruby, get up." Weiss commanded.

Was…

"Ruby!"

Fine…

"RUBY!"

* * *

Ruby woke up, aching headache piercing her head as she tried to sit up.

"Ah...where are we?" Ruby groggily asked, as she looked around.

Everywhere looked like some kind of dark molten rock. The entire area seemed to seep the same black aura the Grimm had. Except she could feel it everywhere else too. It was even on the very floor she sat on. Even the sky above her seemed to have some kind of sickly red glow.

She looked up at her hands, some kind of glowing black furry arm was trying her down. It was like a rope made out of some kind of Grimm rope. Looking over, she saw Weiss was in the same position on another large rock. She was completely nude, forcibly exposing herself. Ruby paused taking in the sight before she could stop herself.

Weiss's skin was elegant and smooth like porcelain. She had clearly taken care of skin. Her eyes trailed from her slender legs to her well toned core. She certainly looked like a princess, but she kept in shape. She was huntress after all. But her gaze moved up, seeing the bruise on Weiss's arm. And finally Weiss's uncomfortable blushing face.

"A-Are you okay?" Ruby finally stammered, "Your arm…"

"I can't say I feel great, but I'm alive. C-Can you stop staring at me? It's kind of embarrassing." Weiss said while averting her gaze and crossing her legs in a feeble attempt to cover her naked body.

"Sorry! I'm naked too. I mean..umm…" Ruby attempted to reply in haste, ending up averting her gaze as well.

"I am well aware of your Nudity…I mean..URGHH" Weiss replied in frustration, still a bit unsettled as she glanced back to Ruby. She gave a long peak, taking in Ruby's supple body. From her soft looking thighs, up the larger fuller breasts, to her deliciously lavish red and black hair.

"Uh...thanks…You know, you're kind of staring at me too." Ruby said with an awkward smile, averting her gaze from Weiss's and glancing back repeatedly to see if Weiss was still looking.

"Sorry, I-I was just making sure you're not injured. Are you okay?" Weiss asked, forcing herself to focus on the situation.

"I'm fine." Ruby replied, shaking her head to try to regain composure and concentrate. She looked up at the Grimm rope and she gave it a few soft tugs.

"Good let's get out of here. I think I ca-. Wait what are you doing?"

Using her semblance, she tried to yank the imprisoning device. With a few red rose petals falling around her arm she pulled, only to be met by tightening handcuffs that glowed more brightly.

She cried out in pain.

"Don't exert yourself. These things won't break. I've tried. Plus, you're still injured from the last fight." Weiss explained.

"What is it? It feels really gross…" Ruby asked with a disgusted expression.

Weiss used her head to gesture to the floor in front of them. It appeared to be a large puddle of black slimy fluid.

"Is that...Grimm? Is this where they're created?"

"Certainly seems like it. Either way it isn't good news. I don't even remember how we got here."

Ruby thought for a few moments and the memory flooded in. "Salem."

Weiss froze and stared at Ruby with intense concern. "Then we definitely have to get out of here. I can use my semblance when I get the chance to cut this thing."

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe."

Weiss created a glyph, wincing as she tried to summon something before the glyph cracked and shattered. She panted, strain on her face.

"I still feel very weak. It might take me some time to be able to summon anything strong enough."

"Aren't you the one who said not to exert yourself?"

"I know."

"...it's not looking good is it?" Ruby stated with a hefty amount of pessimism.

Weiss didn't reply.

"Weiss...If something happens-" Ruby started, more serious than her usual self. Concern seemed to wash over her face as she thought about Salem's intimidating presence. But Weiss interrupted her thoughts and snapped her back to reality.

"Don't you dare finish that pessimistic sentence. We'll get out of here, so tell me whatever you want to then. Were the fastest ones in our team. Even she couldn't catch us." Weiss said with a confident smile.

Ruby smiled back and nodded. "YEAH."

Before they could even enjoy whatever sense of comfort they gave each other, they felt the air grow thicker. A gust of wind seemed to come from nowhere, giving the two goosebumps.

She was here.

"Ah, you're awake my new pets." Salem stated with authority as she entered, greeting the two.

"Who are you calling a pet, you witch."

"Well, aren't you brave? Miss...Schnee was it?" Salem asked, casually walking up to the girl and combing her long ponytail.

"You are quite pretty, but you would think that someone of your stature would have some more manners." Salem said coldly, casually gliding her hands to the bottom of her ponytail until they were free from the white locks. She then moved on, touching the tied up girl's arm with her hand and grazing the bruise.

"Sorry about that, but if you ever speak like that to me again-" she paused as she leaned in. "I will not hesitate to break you."

She pulled back and softened her expression, letting Weiss go before turning to Ruby. "After all, the only reason I didn't kill you was because of Ruby."

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat, and her back stiffened as Salem's focus changed to her.

With a cruel smile Salem grabbed Weiss's neck without even looking. Weiss let out a choked sound in protest.

"Stop. Oh no, Weiss! She can't breath!" Ruby yelled.

Ruby cried out in anger, using her semblance again only to be smacked back against the rock. It was useless.

"Make me." Salem replied flatly as Weiss pulled at her restraints.

Ruby grit her teeth, desperately trying to escape.

"Don't you care about her? What will you do?"

Weiss's eyes started to drift closed and Salem just kept her focus on Ruby.

"Weiss…" Ruby helplessly stated before hanging her head.

"Come on now. I don't want this to be a waste. Your eyes have a special power do they not? Concentrate on your loved ones. The ones you want to protect. Is Weiss not among them?"

_Phyrra_

_Penny._

_And now...Weiss?_

Thoughts flooded her mind, but it was the words of Maria, the Grimm Reaper that allowed her to focus.

* * *

"It is the desire to preserve life which fuels the light inside you. And to make no mistake, it is light. Preservation is an extension of creation, or, at the very least, an enemy of destruction. The Creatures of Grimm were made by the God of Darkness, but your light comes from his brother." -Maria

* * *

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Ruby yelled, lifting her head wand revealing her glowing white eyes.

Salem let out a groan of pain and let Weiss go.

Weiss took in a deep breath, breaking into a coughing fit as she looked to Ruby, her watery eyes staring in Ruby's with relief and awe.

When the two girls looked up, they saw Salem turned to stone, covering her face with her arm.

"Did...you...did you do it?" Weiss managed to ask after a moment.

There was a quiet sound, much like the sound of stone rubbing against stone.

Salem broke out of the stone and stretch her arms, as if she was just mildly interested in Ruby's attack.

"Very very good Ms. Rose. You lack control, but that raw power is quite impressive... you'll be quite useful."

"How?...Ahhh!" Ruby asked before the discomfort started, she hung her head and closed her eyes. A jab of pain in her eyes causing her cry. She panted in fatigue, everything today had been incredibly taxing.

Leaving Weiss, not even bothering to look at her, Salem started to walk over to Ruby and talked to her directly. "You know, I've dealt with a lot of silver eyed warriors. Hunters and Huntresses alike. I have had a lengthy life here on this pathetic world. I realized some things. For one, some reason they all seem so similar. Even you Ruby."

Salem paused, reaching Ruby's panting naked form. She took in the sight. It was truly pleasing to see her in such a helpless state. With a gentle caress, Salem stroked Ruby's hair.

"You care about your loved ones so deeply. You're all so giving and selfless. Most of all there is this clinginess you have to hope. It really sickens me. You are always fighting like you can't lose. You all carry yourself with such confidence even though you are so fragile and weak. It's so IGNORANT!"

Salem finished the sentence with a cold rage in her tone as she grabbed a fistful of Ruby's Hair and pulled her up to meet her gaze.

"It's not ignorance. It's faith. It's trust. You wouldn't understand." Ruby retorted with determination in her unyielding voice. Her eyes started to glow as she finished, but the light dimmed back to reveal her tired half open eyes as she continues panting.

"Oh sweetie, you're cute when you're out of energy. This faith you speak of is exactly why I've spent so many resources crushing your kind. But you all come back, like some kind of plague to my plans." Salem continued, pulling Ruby's hair again as she leaned in to see the tired girl more closely.

"NNggh...Ahh…" Ruby groaned, trying to crane her head away from Salem's touch. Salem smiled, enjoying the helpless sight.

"Are you even listening? Don't tell me you're passing out already. I've decided to start a little experiment. You won't give up so easily will you?"

"Experiment? You aren't going to kill us?" Weiss asked, breaking her silence.

"Why do that? Your friend here could help me with so much more." Salem said, dropping Ruby's hair, allowing her head to fall forward.

"As if I would ever help you with anything." Ruby protested despite the fatigue in her voice.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head. It doesn't require your consent." Salem said, motioning her hand for Ruby to come closer as she walked to the pool of Grimm filth.

The Grimm bondage dropped to the ground and Ruby yelped in surprise as she fell onto her arms, catching herself. She looked forward to see the Grimm rope that bound her growing clawed hands. They dug into the dirt, pulling her forward.

"W-What is this?" Ruby fearfully questioned in a shaky voice

"Let her go! What are you planning? You...you monster!" There was a pause in Weiss's voice, hesitation after her previous comment had her choked. But she cared more for her friends well being than her own at this point.

"Shh, just watch." Salem said, quickly glancing to Weiss with a finger on her lips to demand the girl's silence before turning her attention back to Ruby.

"Silver eyed humans are blessed by the God that created all the beauty in this world. With their increased resistance to the Grimm, I wonder how her body would react to the pure essence of Grimm." Salem explained as Ruby was repositioned, the Grimm arms, spawning from the pool and pulling her down. There were a few glitters of red petals falling into the pool as Ruby desperately tried to escape. But it was no use.

"After all, Grimm feed off of negative emotions. I'm very curious as to what darkness I can expose in you Ms. Rose. Everyone has something to hide. Greed, Pride, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth. The core of human wrongdoing has no bounds and its taint is in everyone. Even you silvered eyed fools. I can't wait to see what's inside the depths of your innocent heart."

"W-Weiss…" Ruby gasped, strain in her voice as she grit her teeth. She locked eyes with her best friend, who looked just as helpless as her.

Then there was blackness. Ruby's head was completely pushed into the opaque fluid. With the help of the Grimm arms all over Ruby's body, Salem held her there. Her head was completely submerged.

All Ruby could do was hold her breath and try to escape it. But there was no getting out of it. Not in this moment. This long and terrible moment.

* * *

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, all around her there was pitch blackness.

"Hello?" The red haired girl asked into the black emptiness, only hearing her voice echo in response.

Then in front of her she saw the flashes from her own memories.

Phyrra fading into dust. Penny's robotic parts sprawled onto the floor. Her mother's smile, turning into a cold frown.

"Mom?" Ruby asked before that scene drifted away into nothingness.

"I wish I could protect them. I was too weak. I couldn't do anything." A voice spoke out from the black void.

It was her own voice. "I'm a failure." Her fake voice continued. There was this sultry intoxication that came with the voice, as if the voice was somehow soothing her into compliance. But Ruby was not so easily swayed.

"No. You won't play with my emotions like this. They're GONE. I won't run from that fact." Ruby stated, her brow furrowing in angered resilience.

"But the ones who hurt them, who hurt us…" the voice continued as an image of Cinder's pleased plotting expression seemed to gaze right through Ruby. As Cinder's cold gaze faded more came rushing in. Emerald trucking Phyrra, Adam cutting Yang's arm. There was also Mercury, Torchwick, and many many Grimm. All of these images blasted to her in at once.

"I.. won't sink to their level. I-I won't!" Ruby said, feeling mental anguish at the memories. She was forced to relive them, being talked down to by her own voice. Seconds, minutes, hours? She couldn't feel the passage of time in this dark world.

"Still resisting?" Her fake voice asked.

"I'm not like you. Not at all. I'm going to find a way out of here." Ruby said with determination.

"And your mistakes and failures?" Her voice teasingly asked.

"I'll live with them." Ruby retorted

"So you can still say that and be a leader for your team? Maybe if Weiss had lead the team this all wouldn't have happened. You-, I mean we're pathetic aren't we?" The fake voice responded to her.

"You don't know me at all."

* * *

Ruby's eyes glowed brightly, piercing through the darkness. White streaks of light breaking her out of the illusion as Salem pulled her up from the pit.

Ruby gasped, taking in as much air as she could as the slimy fluid dripped off her hair and slide down her face.

Just the aura of it was revolting. Weiss could feel it from where she sat. She could only imagine what it felt like for Ruby. _I need to focus on helping her._ Weiss closed her eyes. Remembering her training. Remembering her sisters guidance.

* * *

-Weiss's memory-

"Our semblance is the pride of our family. You've improved, but you still leave much to be desired." Winter, Weiss's older sister stated coldly. Sounding much like a drill sergeant.

"I. am. trying." Weiss replied, a frustrated tone in her words.

"If you have the energy to be petty and angry, you have the energy to push yourself harder. Now, summon me a beowolf. When your teammates are in danger, you have the luxury of just trying. DO. Do not just try." Winter commanded.

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes, creating a small glyph behind her, just big enough to summon a small dagger. The glyph flickered, struggling to remain complete before disappearing.

Weiss bit her lip. _Do. Do not try. Do. Do not try._

Weiss continued her thoughts as she tried again.

"Mmm, to think you would not only resist it, but still be able to use those eyes of don't worry. Everyone has limits, and everyone has their flaws. I've learned that over the years. Let's find yours. You can't rely on your eyes forever."

Ruby was put under again, taking a gasp of air in before she was forced down by what felt like a dozen Grimm hands.

"We're so stubborn aren't we. Just what do we desire then? If not power or revenge. What is it? Show me." Ruby's fake voice echoed in her head.

* * *

"There is no we. You aren't me…" Ruby said in a strained voice, resisting the pressure she felt in her head..

For a moment there was no sound. She felt it crawling through her memories, as if the black fluid was digging deeper as it dove into her most precious memories and secret.

Then it stopped. All that could be heard was a small laugh in Ruby's voice, but in a seductive tone unfitting of her soft kind personality.

A scene appeared in front of her. She found herself watching a copy of herself talk to someone.

"Ruby, I'm getting married."

It was Weiss's voice. The beautiful girl appeared in front of her, showing off her beautiful engagement ring.

"O-Oh! my...MY ICE QUEEN. Someone managed to melt your heart?!" Ruby's voice responded in excited happiness. But it wasn't Ruby. It was the fake.

"What is this for? Why are you showing me this?" The real Ruby asked, trying to blur away the image, but everywhere she turned it was there. There was no escape.

"Haha, I can't believe you still call me that!" Weiss giggled softly, replying to the false Ruby that was being shown.

There was a pause and Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand with both of hers, letting the dazzling ring shine in front of her. Weiss's cheeks reddened in a blush.

Ruby felt her heart melt at the sight.

"You'll be my maid of honor right? After all you're my best friend."

"Best friend…." The real Ruby said as she looked sadly into her hands, her vision started to get blurry with watery tears. "Why am I...why am I crying?"

"Of course Weiss! I'll be the best honored maid ever!" The fake Ruby explained

"That's not what it's called you Dolt." Weiss replied, rolling her eyes.

At this point, the real Ruby's head was throbbing, she held it and gripped her hair painfully. She ignored the sight in front of her, trying to drown out the words.

"No." Ruby said aloud, to no one in particular. Perhaps herself?

"Hehe, what's wrong?" The fake voice replied in her evil tone of the fake was sickeningly teasing.

"Weiss is... she's...AHHH!" Ruby screamed, her eyes glowing brightly as her silver eyes activated again. The scene in front of her melting away.

* * *

From above, Salem held Ruby's head down, feeling the pulse of the Silver eyes send quakes into the pool.

"Mmmm, yes. She activated it again. Waste all the power you want. It will only speed up the process." Salem muttered to herself.

A shockwave rippled at the top of the Grimm pool, but no real damage could be done from within that dark filth.

Weiss carefully summoned another small glyph secretly, only to sigh as she felt the blade she tried to create vanish before it could complete. _So close… _She could only endure the despicable sight of what was in front of her. "Ruby, hold on!" Weiss yelled out

Ruby couldn't hear her words.

"Oh I'll hold on for her. Don't you worry." Salem teased as she continues to grip Ruby's head firmly.

* * *

"Was that your eyes? It was so weak. How tired are you?" The fake teased.

"Stop it." Ruby said, shaking her head and covering her ears.

"There's no use. I'm from inside your own mind. What were you even protecting when you used your power anyway? There's no Grimm here. Ahahaha." Ruby's fake continued to tease her.

"Stop it!" Ruby screamed, falling to her knees,

"Or was it that you weren't using your power to protect anything but your own interests?"

"No…."

"Your desire for her is what you were really protecting. What a poor use of your power. Ehehe."

"NO!"

"Weiss. We love her. I mean, I love her. See? I'm not afraid to deny it."

"You don't know anything!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss appeared before her, in a sexy white lingerie unfitting of her classiness. "This is what you want."

Ruby stared in silence, staring nervously.

Weiss bit her lip, sexually eyeing Ruby as she trailed her hands down her body. She spun around, revealing her back as she unclasped her bra, letting it slowly drop down as she leaned over.

"So you want to let some unworthy man have me? Or do you want to fuck me?"

She asked as she pulled down her panties.

"Stop it...please…" Ruby begged.

"But why? Don't you love me?" Weiss responded in a lush smooth voice as she turned around to reveal herself in all her nudity.

Ruby tried to look away but Weiss crawled over on her knees and lifted her head up.

"Take me…" Weiss demanded, holding onto Ruby's chin as she leaned in for a kiss.

Ruby ripped her head away from her grip, fighting her own desire to do so.

GET…OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ruby screamed, her eyes painfully blinding in sheer power as she let loose the remaining strength she head

Ruby managed to pushed herself out of the pit slightly with her semblance, her eyes glowing white as several arms tried to push her down.

"So stubborn." Salem said in an annoyed tone.

"W-Weiss help! I'm sorry. I…Nggnn" Ruby started before straining to keep herself out of the pool.

_Tell her the truth. This is your last chance._ A voice in Ruby's voice said.

"Ruby it's okay! I'm here." Weiss tried to comfort her. But what comfort was there in this hell. If only she could break out….

_Break her_ The voice again. Her voice.

It was in her head. Her eyes dulled back to normal as she strained to stay above. She pulled on the restraints, only to have them grip her more tightly.

Smirking, Salem signaled the arms to hold her in place.

"Go on...listen to the voice. Listen to your voice. Or do you need me to force it out of you?" Salem said.

Ruby stared at her pleased expression, too tired to even hope to use her powers. Just the attempt made her cry out in pain.

"Come now, you know you're at your limit. You may never get another chance to tell Weiss."

"Tell me what?" Weiss asked nervously.

Ruby stared sadly at her best friend, unable to bring herself to tell her. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Weiss.

"That's a nice expression. Seems I need to help here." Salem snapped her fingers and the arms tightened, keeping Ruby in place, looking forward to see Weiss.

Salem walked over to Weiss, who stopped her attempted glyph summons as she approached.

Weiss felt the air feel colder and more uninviting with just Salem's presence there.

"You look nervous. I won't hurt you, so long as you cooperate."

"What do you want?" Weiss dared to ask.

"To give your friend a show." With that, Salem snapped her fingers and the arms holding Weiss's pulled up, sliding her up and forcing her to a stand.

Ruby watched anxiously, coughing out the black Grimm that surrounded her body.

Salem leaned forward and slide her hand along Weiss's wrist, sliding down to her shoulder.

"You have very fair skin. I won't lie. I will enjoy this." Salem said, filled with desire.

"Enjoy what?" Weiss asked, goosebumps all over the arm Salem touched.

Salem pressed her nose to Weiss's neck and she cringed away as Salem took in her sweet scent.

Then there was a kiss, and another. Little soft ones as Salem moved up from the base of her neck to Weiss's ear. "I'll enjoy making you cry out like a slut."

Weiss blushed and turned away. Salem grabbed her chin and forced her to look right into her eyes.

Ruby felt jealousy burning in her. An envy that she never knew she could harbor.

_She should be mine_. The thought seemed foreign, and greedy. She shook her head._I won't fall for this._

Salem kissed Weiss lips and she groaned in protest. Weiss squirmed, trying to get away.

"I can end your life in a mere moment. Will you cooperate or not. This is your only warning." Salem stopped, pressing sharp nails from one of the Grimm hands onto her neck.

"Nggh…" Weiss let a tear drop from her eye.

"Yes… I will." There was a sad hopelessness in her voice.

"Address me as master, and sound more certain. I may not believe you otherwise." Salem replied, unimpressed.

"Y-Yes master. I won't cause any trouble…" Weiss felt a pang of shame, glancing over at Ruby. "Ruby. I'm sorry, please don't look." Weiss said as she broke into tears.

Ruby turned her head away only to have Salem flick her wrist to have a Grimm arm force her to watch. "No, she will see all of this. Enjoy yourself, the both of you."

Salem kissed her, a soft simple kiss at first. Weiss was stiff to the touch, cringing away from Salem's unwelcome touch. _My first kiss was supposed to be with someone I love…_The girl thought sadly.

Salem gently caressed one of Weiss's breasts, feeling a moan through her lips as the girl felt an unexpected ripple of pleasure. Her nipples hardening in response to her touch was just the beginning.

Salem used the opportunity to sneak her tongue into the kiss.

Weiss moaned audibly. Ruby felt a wretch of sadness and jealousy overwhelm her. "Why are you doing this? Stop it!" Ruby asked.

Weiss felt overwhelming guilt as she heard Ruby's voice. But she couldn't stop this.

Salem separated from the deep kiss.

"Mmm, good girl." Salem whispered in an aroused voice. "See even a stuck up girl like you can follow orders when needed."

Salem, slid her hand down Weiss's stomach, then just above her clit. She circled it teasingly. Weiss bent her knees inward, trying to prevent the stimulation, only to have it happen anyway. Salem teased her clit in small circles,string the inexperienced girl feel it.

"Ahh~." Weiss moaned, unprepared.

Weiss bit her lip, disgusted with herself and stopped herself from making such crude noises.

"You're so wet. Don't hold back. Enjoy it."

"Don't touch her like that! Y-You filth!" Ruby yanked the restraints, unable to do anything else.

'I'll stop if you tell the truth. Or maybe you want to see your friend cum first?" Salem asked curiously as she slid two fingers into Weiss's now slick and ready vagina.

"Ruby…" Weiss moaned. That sounds sending an electric shock into Ruby's system. She felt a rush of arousal just from hearing that sweet sound.

"Tell me when you're cumming. I wanna hear it. Understood?" Sales voice was stern, there was no need for another warning.

Weiss just closed her eyes and nodded.

"Good girl. You're tightening up a bit. Let it go whenever. You have my permission" Salem said in lustful approval, continuing her toying touches. She sunk her fingers deeper, using her thumb to lightly rub the clit gently as she plunged her fingers into Weiss's depths.

_I'm aroused from your own friend's rape. Hehehe_. Ruby ignored the thoughts. _Fake fake fake..._

"Oh you're tightening up already." Salem turned to Ruby with a cruel knowing smile. "You don't want her first orgasm to be by me do you?"

_I need to say it. It doesn't matter anymore._

Ruby didn't even care if the thought was hers. The words just started to come out.

"I love you Weiss. Not as friend. I loved you so much more than that. I wanted you to see me as a lover. I've loved you for years and I never said anything. I knew...I never would think you'd never date such a pathetic person like me. And you're straight. We are both girls so I knew...I...I knew ..." Ruby finished.

'Ruby, I didn't know." There was too much to take in. Weiss had no idea anything like that was happening. She needed to respond. But…

"I -Ahh! Also-" Weiss tried to start, there was shock in her expression. It was happening. , Salem knew. She didn't let Weiss finish her sentence properly.

"Don't forget Weiss." Salem whispered into her ear.

"Ruby! I-I...S-Salem. Master Wait-OH!I-I'm c-cumming!" Weiss screamed out as the first orgasm she ever experienced overwhelmed her. Her eyes became half lidded and lost focus. Her legs seized, closing up around Salem's hand, which mercilessly continued its motions in the same rhythmic pace.

Ruby looked as Salem smirked, pointing down as the Grimm arms dragged her back into the blackness.

"W-W-" Weiss started to scream. _I love you too! I love you too!_ Weiss thoughts screamed but Salem had covered her mouth and only muffled sounds escaped.

"Shhh...There's no need for that anymore. You wasted your chance cumming like a slut my little princess." Salem said lovingly into Weiss's ear as she held her mouth down.

Ruby never heard her words.

* * *

"Weiss can make some whorish noises. I want to hear more. I want to make her moan." The fake Ruby cooed. Her voice more loud and dominating than ever.

"No, what I want to hear is her answer. She wants me. She really wanted me to...I-I mean she loves me too. I felt it! I saw it in her eyes!" Ruby yelled aloud.

"Want you? Hmmm, what a peculiar way to phrase it." Ruby's fake voice echoed into her head.

"Stop it. You won't get to me. Weiss will save me. We had a plan...I know she'll be able to."

"Weiss? Did you see her face? She seemed a little preoccupied."

"No she will…I trust her. Friends have each other's backs."

Ruby focused on Weiss's smiling face, knowing deep down she trusted her and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Weiss squirmed away, absolutely fueled with rage. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. There was no subtly. No restraints. Something in her snapped and she felt the power she needed surge through her. She summoned multiple glyphs, all summoning carious enemies she had bested in combat. A knight, the bees, a beowolf, and many more. They leapt out and Salem turned her attention to fight them. "You're a naughty girl Weiss. You ought to be punished." Salem said with a smirk. She didn't even try to stop her.

Weiss summoned a path of glyphs to increase her speed and she ran to Ruby at an incredible speed, cutting past the Grimm arm with the help of her summons. She grabbed Ruby pulling her out of the black repulsive liquid.

"Ruby! Wake up." Weiss said as she continued to run away. "We're getting out of here."

Ruby coughed, eyes still closed. "Oh thank goodness you're okay." Weiss said with relief.

"Weiss…you saved me." Ruby said with a soft smile. She leaned her head into Weiss's chest, making her cheeks flush at the skin to skin contact.

"Of course, because I love you too Ruby. I love you so much."

"I'm glad." Ruby said, smiling as she leaned forward with closed eyes for a kiss. Weiss kissed her, still running at an enhanced pace. It was a magical moment. A short innocent kiss, but Weiss felt that electricity run through her.

"I'm never letting anything come between us Ruby. We're going to make it." Weiss stated with confidence.

Ruby pulled apart quietly, and Weiss looked at her sad expression. Her smile had faded and Ruby's closed eyes had tears streaming down her face.

"...Why did it take you so long?" Ruby asked, flatly.

"What? You were in there for only a few seconds." Weiss responded, confused.

"...I see. I was tricked." Ruby said in a soft carefree voice, a forced smile starting to form on the corner of her lip.

"I need your help, use your semblance to get us out of here. Salem could be coming any minute."

"I'm sorry." Ruby spoke in a soft sleepy voice.

"What? Ruby? Are you listening?" Weiss asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay. You deserve a better woman than I could ever have been…" Ruby said with a small smirk.

Weiss felt something happen within her, and the glyphs in front of her shattered. She fell forward. _What?_...Weiss thought in confusion. Her throat, her stomach.

Weiss crawled, unable to stand. She struggled to move at all. All she could do was turn around to see Ruby.

Ruby wore a cruel smile that the naive innocent girl would never have worn. She licked her lips, revealing a snake-like tongue underneath her mouth. Most of all, Ruby's eyes glowed as red as a Grimm monster's.

"You were too late." Ruby explained, a cold knowing stare peering down the helpless victim to be.

From behind her, Salem walked up to her, petting her head.

"Good job my pet. Show me what you can do little one."

* * *

-30 Seconds ago, within Ruby's subconscious-

"It's been hours. You're still waiting?"

Voices screamed in her head no, she didn't know the difference of what was hers and what was fake.

It was a torrent of thoughts.

What's taking her so long?

Did she fall to Salem?

She never loved me.

She thinks I'm disgusting and doesn't care.

She lost. I lost. There's no escape.

Why did I place my faith in her?

I failed.

I couldn't win.

I can't stop it.

I should just make her mine.

I should enjoy myself.

I should break her.

"Fake. it's all FAKE!" Ruby repeatedly told herself.

"Does it matter? Weiss won't save us."

"I-If she needs my help, I'll get out myself then."

"Then do it. Use your powers to break out of this. Here I'll help." Ruby felt fingers at her temples, and was reminded of her training.

"Why?"

"I want to see if your faith really does exist. I'll prove to you what little good faith does."

"Of course it does. You'll prove nothing."

Ruby took a deep breath and focused.

_My loved ones. The ones she wanted to protect. The feeling of their love._

There was a small flash, her silver eyes blasted a flash of small light. Ruby's fake voice giggled. "Ahaha, again. You can do it." The voice spoke.

Weiss's moans started to echo in her ears, making it harder to focus.

"Fuck me Ruby. Don't you want to rape me? Make me your woman." Weiss's needed voice seemed to moan directly into her ears.

"Such a cheap trick won't work." Ruby said in an angry tone.

_My lovers...The ones I want to protect. The feeling of their love._

"Good, we're doing great. Almost done. " Ruby's fake said in encouragement.

_My lovers?..._

"You can have me if you break out properly."

"You can make me cum."

"I'll make you cum so hard."

"I'll be yours forever."

Weiss's fake haughty voices filled her mind and overwhelmed her. Yet she managed to activate her eyes again.

"Good Good. We can do more and you'll have done it.~"

_My lovers...the ones I want to take...the feeling of their lust._

_My lovers...the ones I want to fuck...the feeling of their orgasms._

Ruby smiled, the last glow of her silver eyes dimming out into blackness.

Then she saw the scene again, but Weiss was talking to her directly, not some clone..

"You'll be my maid of honor right? After all you're my best friend." Weiss asked with a kind smile, grabbing Ruby's hands.

Ruby felt Weiss's warmth, and smiled. But she saw the ring on her finger and frowned.

"No Weiss." Ruby said coldly, her stare judging and heartless. These jaded cold daggers pierced Weiss's gaze, making her feel nervous.

"W-What?"

Ruby smirked. "You heard me Ice Queen. I'll make you melt into my arms only."

Weiss let go and backed away, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Ruby grabbed her by the neck and tackled her down. Weiss tried to squirm away, as she noticed Ruby's eyes start to glow red. But it was too late.

"You're mine." The fake and real Ruby said in Unison.

* * *

-Back to Present

"Go on, show her what you learned. The power you now control."

"Yes Salem." Ruby said, closing her eyes as Weiss stared in disbelief.

"Ruby?...I went. I went as fast as I could." Weiss explained. But Ruby's unforgiving stare didn't change. Weiss, starting to realize what was going to happen, starting to shake her head left and right. "No...Ruby.."

"Yes...Weiss." Ruby said, smiling cruelly.

"The feeling of jealousy, greed, lust. All these things that make you feel when you think of her. Harness them." Salem commanded, standing behind Ruby and helping her focus. Like a mentor, guiding a student.

"Yes.~" Ruby moaned, feeling arousal rush through her, a side effect of using her new power.

Salem grabbed Ruby's breast, covering Ruby's eyes with her other hand.

"Keep preparing. Think of her cries. The things you want to make her scream."

"Ruby no...please." Weiss pleaded

"Yes. Oh Salem YES!" Ruby cried out, Salem, sliding her fingers down, letting go of her breast. She licked her lips and trailed her fingers over her abdomen, and then along Ruby's slick wet pussy.

"Do you feel it?" Salem asked, whispering in her ear as she rubbed over Ruby's clit.

"Yes. YES! I wanna let it out! I Want to. I need to!" Ruby cried out, shivering under Salem's embrace.

"**NOW!**" Salem commanded, letting go of Ruby's eyes.

"Ahnnn!" Ruby squealed as her eyes opened,a red shine spreading out like wings as Weiss felt her eyes roll over at the sight. There was no resisting whatever this sick feeling was.

It was like the darkest desires of Weiss's mind were brought to the surface and smeared all over her very essence. Whatever thoughts she had flushed out for a moment of pure pleasure.

"AHNN!~."Weiss was cumming, there was no warning. There was no hope to resist the powerful feeling. It was forced onto couldn't even scream properly. It just happened. Her body just let out a little squeak as she fell onto her back, writhing onto the floor in helpless convulsions.

Ruby's legs bucked and she leaned onto Salem, her own orgasmic fluid flowing down her legs. As she settled down. "Ahhnn~ I did it Master."

"Very good Ruby. You've surpassed my expectations." Salem said, petting the girl as she rode down the climactic high.

Ruby bit her lip, taking in the wonderful view of the depraved sight in front of her. After a moment of catching her breath, she looked up at Salem for approval with a slutty needed expression.. "Can I do more?..."

"You greedy girl. I suppose you can. If you swear your loyalty to me."

"Ruby please. Anything but this. Come to your senses!" Weiss begged, still feeling the aftereffects of the forced orgasmic bliss that was forced on her body.

Ruby knelt on one knee and bowed her head. "I'll serve you and follow you to the ends of this world and more Salem" Ruby paused and shook her head. "No, master is more appropriate. You've opened my eyes master, and you've given me my greatest desire. I understand so many things about myself I never wanted to accept. And doing so has allowed me to be free."

"Well put. Now then, go on. Enjoy yourself to your heart's content. But when it's time, I'll be back for the two of you." Salem said casually, leaving the two alone.

Ruby nodded and looked hungrily at Weiss.

"Finally..." she cooed, making her way towards Weiss.

Ruby's eyes glowed again and in a flash Weiss felt intense need and arousal overflow her.

"R-Ruby, It's me. It's Weiss. Stop this."

Ruby just smiled and started to walk over, using her Grimm eyes again without mercy.

"Ruby…I love you please. Remember! st-AHHHH!"

She did it again."I do remember Weiss." She said coldly, not stopping her torment.

"AHH! I'm melting. I- Nhhn"

And Again.

"Guhh..Nnn...Ahh..."

And Again.

"Hnn….."

Weiss was shivering on the floor and Ruby lifted her chin. "What was that Weiss? Did you say something?" Ruby asked cutely, in the same bubbly voice she usually had. An innocent smile covering her face as she feigned her previous self.

Weiss stared needily with half-opened eyes.

"Fuck me." Is all Weiss could manage in her shivering needy state. There was no reason left in her voice.

Ruby smiled and waved her hand to undo the paralysis done to her. Weiss extended her hand, stretching it. Ruby grabbed her hand and guided her back to the pool of Grimm liquid.

To show complete submission, she crawled in front of the pool and lied on her back, giving a come hither motion with her finger.

Ruby smiled and leapt onto her like an animal. She kissed her deeply. This was not a kiss between two lovers, but one of absolute animalistic lust. It was a need being sated. Ruby repositioned herself, calling forth more Grimm essence. The black fluid crawled towards her from the pool and she molded it into a black dildo.

"You wanted me to fuck you, I will FUCK you." Ruby's words we demanding, greedy. Weiss would be all hers and there was nobody to stop her.

Weiss bit her lip, she could only imagine what she was getting into. Ruby slid part of the dildo into herself, feeling part of it liquify and wrap around her to create a strap-on. "Mmm…" Ruby groaned as she licked her lips, angling it towards her friend.

"Take me." Weiss moaned, needily and impatient.

Ruby pushed into her and they both cried out. Ruby felt Weiss's tight insides push the dildo back into her, letting it go deeper into her own pussy as she opened up Weiss's wet folds.

"It's so good Ruby. I love you. I love you so much. Fuck me. Please fuck me. I mean really FUCK me!" Weiss begged, whatever dignified mannerisms she possessed now flooded from her brain in the wake Ruby's gaze.

Ruby could feel the Grimm liquid seep into her skin, black veins appearing on her abdomen. She welcomed it. "I can feel it Weiss. I feel your pussy on the dildo. It's part of me. Fuck. Oh fuck it's...It's my dick. I feel it!"

Ruby paused, feeling the Grimm fusing with her. Black globs of goop crawling up her body as she continued to fuck her friend like she was a piece of meat.

"Yes. Ruby. Oh fuck it it's so much bigger." She felt the dildo come to life, a pulse of heat making it grow even bigger inside Weiss's tight virgin hole. Ruby let the new sweet friction flood her mind. _Weiss is so tight… _is the only coherent thought she could give as she started to thrust into her again.

Their pace grew faster, and Ruby felt herself becoming addicted to this feeling. "You're going to make me cum again...Ruby..." Weiss's statement was filled with hot heated breaths and Ruby leaned forward a bit, keeping up her pace as she changed the angle, hitting an even better spot inside Weiss.

Weiss's toes curled. Their thrusts caused both their breasts to bounce every mind numbing thrust the two pushed against each other to create.

"It's cumming. I feel it. My semen…." Ruby moaned, her eyes staring hungrily as her eyebrows showed the strain of her trying to hold back what seemed like a nuclear explosion.

"YES Ruby! Cum in me. It's okay." Weiss locked her legs around her friend and they stared into each other's eyes. Weiss had lost her senses and she didn't care. She didn't care if Ruby came in her. She didn't care if she'd get pregnant with some Grimm monsters. Knowing all this, Ruby couldn't hold back anymore.

Ruby activated her Grimm eyes, feeling Weiss immediately convulse around her. Liking the feeling she did it again, thrusting into her at the same time. "C-Cumming! RUBY!"

Weiss cried out, a mess of squeals and moans as every single activation of Ruby's eyes caused an explosive orgasmic pleasure to wash over her.

"W-Wait! I'll break! I'll break!"

Ruby thrust with abandon now, not caring about how rough she was being, giving Weiss another flash of her new Grimm powers every single thrust. "Then break!" Ruby demanded, black petals falling behind her as she thrust more quickly.

"NGhhh!...Ohh...Y-You're semblance!?F-Fuck.I can't!" Weiss managed in a strained voice, eyes rolling as she. Ruby was using her semblance just to increase her pace.

Weiss felt like she was going to pass out, full body convulsions overtaking her as Ruby's next thrust pushed her entire body forward a few inches, her upper body now sliding onto the Grimm pool with how roughly she was being used.

"It's okay. I'm... I'm cumming Weiss! I'm going to fill you up! Ohh...Ahh~..."

Ruby exploded into her, thick black semen filling her, giving one more thrust as she filled Weiss's insides completely.

Weiss looked up at Ruby, knowing full well there was no coming back from this.

"You two seemed to have fun. It's time." Salem said, watching over the two as she returned.

"Time for what?" Ruby asked curiously.

"For you two to become mine. I mean truly mine. Ruby has just barely begun."

"Jump into the pool and accept it's embrace. Lose your humanity and become part of the Grimm. You both will help me get to Ozpin, and the rest of your teammates."

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course." The two said in unison.

"This is the beginning of the end." Salem said to herself with a sadistic joy, watching the two kiss each other before diving into the pool completely in each other's arms.

"Let's fall together forever." Ruby cooed.

"Yeah..."Weiss agreed in a drunk happiness.

* * *

-3 Days Later-

"W-Weiss?" Blake asked, sadness and betrayal overcoming her.

"Sis?" Yang said, in disbelief as she reloaded her gauntlets in preparation for a fight.

In front of them, their two former allies smiled to them, a shell of their former selves.

"You should have never came sis. It would have been so much more fun to hunt you down." Ruby stated with disappointment.

"I've always wanted to see a Faunus in heat." Weiss seductively stated, licking her snake-like tongue over her lips as she eyed Blake's body.

Nobody else heard their screams.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you liked it. It would make my day :)
> 
> This is my first story and I wrote this because I thought the concept of corrupting Ruby's silver eyes quite amazing. I am also a big fan of themes involving mindbreak, corruption and NTR. I tried to make Weiss's relationship with Ruby and their mutual feelings very believable and cute while preparing for the eventual fall of both of them. I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel, but it's a possibility. Please leave a review! Do you think a sequel would be good? What did you like about this chapter?


End file.
